


The Hidden Light 03

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	The Hidden Light 03

03

Reus好得差不多了的时候，Hummels来Kroos家里拜访探望他。  
那天Kroos本来安排了其他的事情，临出门时想了想，还是让Kimmich找了个理由推了，留在家里和他们一起吃午饭。  
午饭是传统的香肠配土豆泥和酸菜，Hummels一点不和他们见外，一边大口吃着一边抱怨最近的日子过得太艰难了——  
“被降职倒也没什么，现在我家里、办公室里全被安上了监听器——出个门秘密警察恨不得跟我一路。这种日子过得实在没意思极了。”  
Kroos看了Reus一眼，后者从善如流地安慰面前的老友：“要我说，他们也实在太不了解你了——这次救人的事，做得利落干脆，什么蛛丝马迹都没留下来——他们也不想想，这是你能做出来的事情吗？”  
Hummels差点没被嘴里的香肠噎死，当即给他翻了个白眼——“我谢谢你，Marco。”  
接着他擦了擦嘴，继续抱怨：“最难熬的你知道是什么吗？Bene居然和Manuel一块给派去丹麦了！等他俩回来，怕不是孩子都能踢球了！”  
Kroos忍了忍，没发作，看到Reus把新鲜烤好的面包往Hummels那里充满同情地推了推，实在忍不住了开口：“你确实知道，他们俩没法生孩子的吧？”  
Reus噗嗤一声笑出声来。  
Hummels幽怨的目光在他俩面前扫过——“我只是一个比喻，比喻他们两个的感情将在炮火下得到长足的发展。”  
Reus挖了一勺土豆泥，塞得嘴里满满的，含糊不清地对他说：“上头命令要闪电攻下来，怎么可能给他们持久战的时间？再者说，这打着仗呢，谁有心情谈情说爱？”  
Hummels叹了口气，抬头望着天花板，生无可恋——“可是Bene出发前我跟他还吵了一架。”  
“……”Reus无语了，“我说你这个脾气能不能改一改？”  
Hummels把目光移到他身上，“说来，还得怪你。”  
“关我什么事？”  
“Bene说我这个脾气没人愿意跟我过，我一生气就说‘你不跟我过，我就去找Marco凑合算了’。然后他就摔门走了。”  
……  
Reus把方才推给他的面包又拿了回来，掰了一块给Kroos，Kroos接过面包，留下了自己的一句点评——“Mats，说实话你真的不值得同情。”

Hummels低落地又叹了口气，突然又想到了什么一样，目光在他们两个之间来回搜寻，“说来，你们两个天天住一块这是怎么回事？”  
Reus抬眼看了一下Kroos，后者有意无意地避开了他的目光。  
“Toni觉得我住的地方不安全，离航空部又远，所以暂时让我住在他这——特殊时期，特殊对待。”  
“那这样的话，你去我那儿住呗。”Hummels提议说，“我那也安全，最近我被降职了来往的人也少，你养伤、工作都能更安心。”  
Kroos不动声色地往嘴里送了一口香肠，听着Reus的回应——“我可不去你那。等哪天Bene回来不得一枪打死我？”  
Hummels说：“我就是想让你帮我刺激一下Bene——省得他天天和Manuel走那么近气我。而且你放心，Bene很欣赏你，他要打也会先打死我的。”  
然后他看着Reus一脸不为所动的样子也只好作罢：“不想去我那就算了，省得你这也不行那也不行事儿都多得要死。可没什么事比伺候你更累——Julian可给我抱怨一路了。”  
“哼。”Reus自己的土豆泥吃光了，非常自然地从Kroos盘子里挖了一勺，美滋滋地吃下去：“所以说，就属Toni对我最好了。”  
Hummels耐人寻味的目光落到Kroos身上，Kroos把自己盘子里的土豆泥都拨给Reus：“这件事我倒是同意Mats，可真没什么事比伺候你更累。”  
“不吃了！”

Hummels走了之后，Kroos一直在想，Hummels提起来的让Reus去他那住绝不是玩笑话，或者一时兴起。Hummels感觉像是有备而来——就像几个月前他出现在Reus的病房那次一样——第二天晚上波兰人就被人救走了。  
但是他们两个人的对话毫无破绽，就好像是事先沟通好的一样，见招拆招——但是不可能，他知道Reus自醒来后并没有和Hummels有什么交流的机会。这次Hummels来看Reus，也是直接联系的自己。

他的心事一直持续到晚上睡觉前。  
洗完澡出来，他一边心不在焉地擦着头发，一边还在想这些事情。  
坐在床上的时候还在想，却被Reus温热的手臂抱住了。  
“想什么呢？”Reus问他。  
他看了Reus一眼，将Reus因为沐浴后没有擦干而垂在额前的金发拨开，给他了一个宽慰的笑：“一些扩充军备的问题罢了。”  
Reus“哦”了一声，没再细究，倒是更紧地抱住了他，突然软软地来了一句——“Toni，我想要。”  
Kroos一时之间没缓过神来——“想要什么？”  
下一秒便反应了过来。  
Reus的手伸向他小腹下面，戳了戳，然后拉着他的手去摸了摸自己。接着把头埋在他颈窝里不说话。  
Kroos拒绝不了他，随手扔掉擦着头发的毛巾，揽住Reus就把他压到床上亲。  
自从Reus受伤后，他们一直没有什么亲密的行为。一来Reus身体状况确实不好，而且他又忙，常常是处理完事情之后就直接倒头睡了；二来呢，Kroos心里一直有事，也没这方面的心思。  
过于缠绵的亲吻却没有直接奔着情欲发展。  
Kroos温柔地衔住Reus的唇瓣，舔过他的上颚，与他唇齿相依，手却只是虚虚地抚在他的腰间，没有多余的动作。  
Reus搂着他的脖子，时而重时而轻地吮着他的唇，睫毛轻轻颤动，让Kroos脸上感觉痒痒的。  
一吻结束后，他们都有些轻轻的喘。  
Reus捧着他的脸，很认真地开口——“Toni，我有些害怕。”  
“怕什么？”  
“我在西班牙驾驶的战机坠毁过，之前生产的一批轰炸机引擎也有问题，爆炸了好几架——我害怕这会害到你——我不能让你出事。”  
“我不会出事的，嗯？”Kroos知道他在指什么。“海狮计划”箭在弦上，为了减少损失，最大程度保证横跨英吉利海峡、登陆占领英国的闪电作战计划成功，空袭英国的行动势在必行。而他，将会驾驶最新的轰炸机前往战场。  
Kroos吻了吻Reus的鼻尖，“我一直都是个很幸运的人。”  
“要是能做出来最安全的飞机就好了。”Reus说，“永远不会爆炸，永远不会被击中，永远不会坠毁的飞机。”  
Kroos笑了：“要是真做出来的话，我们就能轻松地赢下这场战争了。”  
Reus也笑了，很短暂的一个笑，然后他接着说：“Mats今天提到Bene，他说他担心Bene和Manuel会发生些什么——其实我知道他根本不是真正在担心那个——他最担心的，是Bene回不来，而他和Bene说的最后的话居然还是吵架。”  
Kroos心里一紧，下意识地搂紧了他。  
“所以，其实我觉得我也挺幸运的。”Reus继续说，“还能和你在一起，Toni。我一直想说，谢谢你，Toni——是你帮我度过了最困难的那段时期。”然后他脸红了一下，“是你给我带来了光明——我希望不论这场战争的结局如何，我们都能始终在一起，不论是以什么方式。”  
“我不想失去你。”Reus说，“我也不能失去你。”  
Kroos铺天盖地的吻就这么落了下来，Reus激烈地回应他。  
Kroos觉得心尖儿发烫，他不知道自己的语言可以这么匮乏。他觉得Reus说的话是真心的，这让他偷偷红了眼眶。  
可是他不敢完全相信他。  
哪怕Reus的表情是那样认真，哪怕他吻自己的时候好像全心全意。

Kroos吻过Reus玉一般光滑细腻的背，感受到身下的人轻微的战栗，他想了想还是轻声开口：“转过来，Marco。”  
Reus有些不明所以，却还是听话地转了过来，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Kroos亲吻他胸前的伤口，“怕弄伤你。”  
接着他从正面操了进去。  
虽然扩张做得到位，几个月不曾有的性事还是让Reus无法很快地接受体内的尺寸，他抓住Kroos的胳膊呼了几声痛，Kroos便停了下来等他适应。  
见他慢慢放松下来，Kroos也不着急加快速度，而是慢慢顶着他最深处研磨。Reus白皙的脸染上了潮红，也许是Kroos看着他的目光太过炽热，他受不了般抬起一只胳膊盖住自己的眼睛，唇齿间溢出的甜腻声音却怎么也盖不住。  
Kroos将他胳膊拉了下来放到自己肩膀上，一边温柔而强硬地顶他，一边轻轻地吻他的眼睑。  
最后是Reus先受不住了，抱紧了他的脖子，将腿缠绕在他的腰身上，一声比一声缠绵地叫他的名字，催他快点。  
他怎么可能再耐得住？

像是温热的海浪一波波涌来，Reus紧致的内里绞得他灵魂深处都在震颤，高潮即将到来的时候，他担心Reus的身体想要退出去，却被身下人抱紧，耳畔听到了Reus带着哭腔的小软音——“在里面，就在里面。”  
他悉数给了他。

激烈的情事让Reus整个人有些发懵，身体出了汗，整个人像是被欺负狠了一样，懵懵懂懂地不知道看向哪里。Kroos抚摸着他的嘴唇问他渴不渴，要不要喝水，却被他下意识地将手指含在了嘴里。  
于是他只得又俯下身子和他黏黏糊糊地亲吻。  
Reus不听话地伸手去摸他在亲吻中又微微抬头的性器，要往自己的身体里塞。Kroos制止了他，他状似不满地呜咽了两声，复又抱紧了Kroos。  
Kroos刚想问他要不要去清理一下，却感到Reus在自己胸口上亲了一口，然后他因为方才的性事而沙哑的声音传来——“Toni，要记得平安回来，一切顺利，要记得我爱你。”

他最终平安回来了，却并没有顺利。  
不列颠的上空，终究没留给德国人机会。


End file.
